


Солнце

by yolo_jackie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	Солнце

Кейт тепло улыбается, и когда она довольна, лучики разбегаются возле ее глаз. Кейт горячо трахается, и когда она кончает под ним, перед Дереком взрываются фейерверки и мелькают разноцветные вспышки: ему кажется, что она сияет. Кейт очень метко стреляет, и однажды, выигрывая в парке развлечений парочку игрушек, смущенно пожимает плечами: новичкам всегда везет. Кейт знает о нем опасно много — разумеется, не знает главного — но ни его любимому сорту мороженого, ни любимому фильму, ни любимому времени года не скрыться от ее наблюдательного взгляда. Дерек думает, Кейт похожа на солнце — яркая, горячая, живая — и Дерек подставляет ей лицо, жмурится, греясь в лучах ее света, растягивает губы в улыбке, ощущая тепло на своей коже.  
Однажды он откроет глаза, чтобы увидеть, что солнце сожгло все, что ему дорого.


End file.
